I Miss You So
by saintlove1
Summary: Its 3am and they're all asleep and no one here to see as we rock slowly back and forth my baby boy and me. His little head is feather light tucked up against my chin, I hold his tiny hand in mine and stroke his baby skin. Time for quiet hours like this with him cuddled in my arms, where I wish he'd always stay protected safe and warm. . . . .
1. Noticing Nothing

**Woo! I'm so excited to get started! So, without further ado here is the story.**

_The Night before the bank heist_

_"Johnny" I breathed out as Johnny kissed down my neck. He threw me onto the bed and began taking my shirt off. _

_"You're mine forever" he said while unbuttoning my jeans..._

I woke up in a jail cell. "Shaundi? Johnny?" I asked seeing two other bodies on the floor. I crawled over to Shaundi and shook her. Her head lifted up and I helped her sit up. I crawled over to Johnny and shook him. He groaned and sat up.

"You guys alright" I asked standing up. They both nodded and stood up. "What happened?" Johnny asked rubbing the back of his head. "We got arrested" Shaundi said with annoyance.

"No to us. Birk's right, we trade our dicks in for pussies. Seriously Movie deals, commercials. The Saint's name used to mean more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink." he said, obviously pissed.

"Our brand's worth a shit-load of money" I said. "Is that what it's all about?" he asked, looking away.

"It's always about the money Mr. Gat" We all turned to the door to see two twin sisters and some other people behind them. "Which is precisely why our employer wishes to speak with you." one of the twins said.

"If you'll indulge us" the other one said.

We were taken on a plane, each of us tied to our chairs. A man spun around in his chair with the twins behind him.

"Do you have any idea who you're fucking with here" I said, trying to get my hands loose. "Of course, a remarkable likeness" the man said. "I'm Phillipe Loren, leader of the multi-national group called the syndicate." he said.

"Never heard of it" Shaundi said shaking her head. "Evidently not or you wouldn't have robbed our bank." Phillipe said lighting a cigarette.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why you're still breathing at this point" Loren said. "Actually I'm wondering why my foot's not up your ass at this point" Johnny said. A small laugh escaped mine and Shaundi's lips.

"These visions you see are Viola and Kiki. I am giving you a chance to elaborate your assets against your lives. Ladies" he said standing up and gesturing towards the twins.

"You may continue to operate the Saints/Ultor media group as you see fit, in exchange of 66% of your monthly gross revenue." Viola said.

"That is before taxes of course" Kiki said putting her hands on her hips.

"Listen you french fuck" I was cut off by Loren, "Please, I am Belgian" "Then make yourself a fucking waffle. Were done here" Johnny said. Johnny smiled as he heard me laugh.

"And I was so hoping that we'd come to a rational business agreement" he gestured towards us and a man with a gun stood in front of Johnny and aimed at his head. My heart rate became faster and I noticed the smirk on Johnny's face. Johnny lifted his chair off of the screws and hit the man in the stomach. Johnny broke free of his bindings and punched the man in the face. He turned around and Loren stabbed him in the stomach. Johnny pushed him back and smashed Loren's face in the window. Viola and Kiki ran out with Loren.

The wind was very massive and my ponytail kept whipping around as the wind blew. Johnny than threw the knife into the head of a man in a pilots hat. Fucking great. Johnny untied me and Shaundi. "Boss, you gotta bail" Johnny said pointing at me. "No! Not without you!" I shouted. We all took cover behind a desk when they started firing at us.

"What is it like half a dozen guys. I can take em'" Johnny said peeking around the desk. "Johnny what about the plane?" Shaundi asked, ducking lower. "I'll fly it back to Stilwater" Johnny shouted, the wind becoming louder. "You can't even drive stick! How are you going to fly a fucking plan?" I asked elbowing him. "Details, details. Just go" he said looking at me.

"No, I can't leave you" I whispered, cupping his face. He pulled me into a kiss. "Go. I love you" he said looking at me with his hypnotizing gaze. "I love you too" I said before he got up and took one of the men's guns. Shaundi and I ran out the door and made it through the obstacles of the plane. I got the parachute and we reached the cargo bay doors. I walked over to the intercom, "Johnny were about to jump" I said into the intercom. I heard a struggle and then he answered. "Aiight, see you in Stil-" there were gunshots, than everything went silent.

"Johnny!" I shouted. But no response. I went to run back but the plane started shaking and I rolled backwards out of the plane. I grabbed onto the edge of the cargo bay door and saw Shaundi rolling down. I grabbed her arm and tried pulling her up but I looked up and a car connected with my face. That hurts like a _bitch. _Welcome to Steelport!

_Now._

I sat on the couch in the penthouse. It was all over. I saved Shaundi, Viola, and the mayor. We made it out of the plane safely but at what cost. A lone tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of Johnny. I wiped it away and pulled my knees to my chest. It's been four months since then and I was still hurt so deeply. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for my doctor's appointment.

I arrived at the doctor's just on time. I walked in and filled out the paperwork and was taken in immediately. My doctor/long time friend walked in.

"Hey Skye" I said as she pulled me into a hug. She greeted me back and handed me a cup. "Standard procedures" she said smiling. She directed me to the bathroom and I returned and handed her the cup. I sat in there trying to think of something else. anything else besides _him._ I took deep breaths and took out my phone to text Shaundi.

_'Hey girl I'm at the doctor's. After this you wanna grab a drink at the Broken Shillelagh?'_

I put my phone back into my pocket once the doctor came in. "Well Amber, everything seems to be fine." she said as she flipped through the papers. "Okay good" I said nodding.

"Last but not least. Congratulations, you're pregnant!" she said excitingly. I was speechless. I never thought that the reason I missed my period was because I was pregnant. I never really thought about anything except for Johnny so I really didn't pay attention.

"You're about 4 months along" she said smiling.

I placed my hand on my stomach and looked down. I did have a little bump but again I never thought anything of it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Skye came closer to me and gave me hug

I exited the doctor's office and got into my car. I checked my phone. I had a text from Shaundi.

_'Okay, I'm headed there now so I'll see you there'_

I started my car and made my way to the Broken Shillelagh. How could I not know I was pregnant? I clearly never paid attention. I parked next to Shaundi's car and got out. I walked inside and sat down next to Shaundi at a small table in the back corner. She had two beers in her hand and slid one to me.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to reject this" I said picking the beer up and looking at it. "Since when do you turn down a beer?" she asked laughing. "SInce today. Since I found out that I was pregnant" I said looking up at her reaction. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling.

She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Wow! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed. "Thanks. But I just wish that Johnny was here" I said looking away.

"I know, but at least you have a piece of him" she said placing her hand on my little baby bump.

"I don't want you to tell anybody else though" I said looking up at her. "I won't. Pinky promise" she said holding out her pinky. I put my pinky out and grabbed hers. "Let's go back to the penthouse." she said getting up.

I got in my car and she got in hers and we raced back. We both pulled into the parking garage and got out. We took the elevator up and when we got there I laid on the couch. I took a deep breath then closed my eyes. A few tears escaping my eyes. I got up and ran up the steps into my room and began to cry. I grabbed the sweatshirt that Johnny gave me and clutched it in my hands as I curled into a ball and cried. I muffled the cries into the sweatshirt. My eyes shut tighter and my hands grasped around the sweatshirt tighter. My door opened and there stood Shaundi and Viola. I looked up at them and they both looked upset. They each sat down on each side of me and hugged me. I wiped my tears with the sweatshirt and tried not to cry. I eventually got up and crawled into bed. Shaundi and Viola exited the room and I began to drift off to sleep.

I woke up screaming and shaking. Pierce burst in and sat on the bed and cradled me. They all knew the pain that I was going through and didn't think of me as weak when I had these nightmares. I eventually went back to sleep.

My eyes opened heavily I could feel the dry tears on my face. I got up and went into the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at myself then lifted up my shirt and turned to the side. I rubbed my belly and found myself smiling. But then thinking about the baby's parents and how fucked up they are, I wonder what the baby would be like.

I was a disaster. How am I supposed to take care of a baby. Especially with being a part of a gang. I heard the elevator ding and I got changed into sweatpants and a loose shirt, making sure that no one see's my bump. I walked out of the room to see who it was and it was Oleg and Kinzie. I was surprised that Oleg could fit in the elevator.

I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. I grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. I didn't feel good at all. I waited for the toaster to pop and I jumped when I heard Pierce's voice.

"Since when do you eat toast?" he asked. I clutched the counter and sighed. "Is everyone in this house a fucking ninja" I said turning around. I jumped again when the toaster popped.

"So the toasters a ninja too" he joked. I grabbed my toast, put it on a plate and walked over to the couch and sat down. Pierce sat down next to me and turned on the T.V. On the news it talked about a strange series of killings in Stilwater.

I cringed when I heard the word Stilwater because Stilwater reminded me of Johnny. I finished my toast and walked out to the pool. I wanted to swim but I couldn't because of my belly. I walked around the pool and down to the helipad. I sat down and let my bare feet dangle. Johnny and I used to do this together.

I placed my hand on my stomach as I looked down at the cars and people. I missed Johnny so much and I wanted him to be here to see his baby and me. Tears started flowing silently. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I scrolled down my contacts and spotted Johnny. I clicked it and put the phone to my ear.

_'Yo can't pick up the phone, I'm with my girl. Leave a message'_ It beeped. "Hey Johnny. I need you to come home. Please, I miss you. I love you so much" I whispered before hanging up. I covered my mouth to prevent the crying.

He'll be back. He always comes back. He has to. He can't leave me.

Please come home Johnny.

Please.

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Sneaking Away

**Next part hope you're liking it so far! Enjoy my pretties!**

I never really thought about having a child. But as I've been thinking about it I knew I wanted a boy. I wanted a unique name for him. Or her. But hopefully him. But I really only cared that it was healthy.

I actually started getting bigger in the past 2 and a half weeks. Sometimes when it was only Shaundi and I home I needed help getting up. She thought it was cute that I needed help standing but I didn't like it.

I took a deep breath everyone was here and I needed to get off of the couch gracefully. I got up weirdly but no one said anything. I felt queasy so I ran up the steps into my bathroom and hurled into the toilet.

I grabbed a tissue and wiped my mouth. I brushed my teeth and looked at my rapidly growing belly.

I walked out of the bathroom and shut my door. I leaned against it, slid down to the floor and hugged my knees. I sat there for a little until I heard a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I asked lifting my head up. "You okay?" Angel asked through the door. I got up and opened the door. "Since when do you care" I scoffed.

I turned around and walked on to my balcony. Angel hated me for not getting to Killbane but I couldn't let Shaundi and Viola die. Or the mayor.

"I do care. But you have to understand that you let him get away. I can't get over that" he said walking outside and leaning next to me over the balcony.

I stood up straight and looked at him. "Angel, lives were on the line, what part do you not understand? Did you really think that killing Killbane was more important than the lives of some of the Saints?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"Do you even know who was up there?" He shook his head in response. "There were tied up Saints, Shaundi, the mayor. And you'll never guess who else. Viola" I said softly.

He looked at me with wide eyes. I could tell that he had feelings for Viola by the way he acted around her and how he watched her.

"I didn't know that they were all up there. I'm sorry" he said shaking his head like he regretted being a total dick to me. I ran my hand through my hair and leaned back down.

"What are the chances of a man surviving a plane crash or gunshot or something?" I asked, turning my head towards him. "Depends on who it is" he said looking at me.

"Number one badass in the world" I said laughing. "Then in my opinion he would most likely survive" Angel said smiling. Most likely was good enough for me. Johnny could be alive.

I wanted to see him. I needed to see him. But if he did see me, what would he say about me being pregnant. I shouldn't have left him alone on the plane. I should've convinced him to come with us. I messed up bad.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a brief silence. "Mistakes" I breathed out. He nodded and it started raining. I tapped his arm and he looked at me.

"Thank you" I said as we walked inside. We walked down the steps and I plopped on the couch. Angel sat down and we watched some T.V. I couldn't keep my eyes open so I just let them snap shut.

I woke up to the sounds of sirens. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. Everyone was in the kitchen looking at the T.V. Okay good. At least I know that the sirens are coming from the T.V.

I got up and walked into the kitchen and stood next to Pierce. "What the hell is going on?" I asked looking at the T.V. "Someone hijacked a helicopter at the Stilwater Airline" he said gesturing towards the T.V.

"So, it happens all the time" I said looking at him. "Yeah, but all the times that this happened, did it consist of a shootout?" he asked me. "Who was in the shootout?" I asked sitting down.

"It was some man and the cops. As in the man versus the cops" Pierce said.

"Who won?" "The man" Pierce said laughing. "Well, I got to go" I said getting up. I went to the elevator but Viola stopped me. "Where are you going?" Viola asked concerningly.

"To the doctor" I said trying to get around her. "Can I come, please" she begged. "No, I can't take you and I won't" I said trying to get around again. "Please, please, please. Pleeeaaaasseee" she begged.

"Ugh. FIne. Come on" I said getting in the elevator with her. "Yes!" she said excitingly. We got into the car and drove to the doctor. I was taken in immediately.

"Why are you here anyway?" Viola asked, tilting her head. I took off my sweatshirt and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh my god" she whispered as she stood up and put her hands on my belly.

"How far along are you?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of my belly. "Almost 5 months" I said happily. "You're big for 5 months. No offense" she said giggling.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked looking at me. "Only you and Shaundi" I said smiling.

"Is Johnny the father?" she asked quietly. I nodded. "I need him to be here" I whispered. Skye came in and smiled. Viola sat back down and tried not to smile at me. "Aren't I big for only like 5 months?" I asked her.

"Every woman is different, but you are perfectly healthy so it's nothing to worry about" she said nicely. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. "Shit. Sorry" I said grabbing my phone.

I looked at the caller ID and my heart stopped. It said _Johnny._ I answered it and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I whispered. "Hello. I found this found at the Stilwater Airlines. It was dead but I charged it and called the first number." a person on the other end replied.

"Who is this?" I asked looking at Viola. "I'm a worker at the Stilwater Airlines" he replied. "Where did you find that phone?" I asked with my heart beating faster and faster.

"Just off one of the helipads" he said.

"Oh my god" I said before hanging up. "I'm sorry but we have to go now" I said throwing on my sweatshirt and walking out of the doctor's office. Viola and I got in the car and I raced back to the penthouse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Viola asked as I pulled into the garage. I didn't respond. We got up to the penthouse and everyone was still watching the T.V. "Pierce! Get your ass over here now!" I shouted at him.

He ran over and I pulled him into the other room. "I got a call from someone at the Stilwater Airline saying that they found a phone near one of the helipads. He called me from Johnny's phone" I said quickly.

"You think it was Johnny who stole the helicopter?"

"No Pierce. I thought it was a fucking unicorn" I said sarcastically. He looked at me confusingly. I sighed. "Yes Pierce, I thought it was Johnny" I said slowly for him. He nodded.

"So what do we do?" he asked. "I have no idea" I said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Pierce sat down next to me.

"I need him here Pierce. More than anybody knows" I said, looking at him seriously.

"Come here" he said pulling me into a hug. I tensed but then relaxed into the hug. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while he's possibly out there looking for me" I said standing up.

"Do you have a plan?" Pierce asked, also standing up. "I need you and whoever else can help to find any information about the stolen helicopter that will help me find it" I said with pleading eyes.

He nodded and went into the other room. I glanced outside and it was still raining. I walked outside, my bare feet hitting the concrete. I walked down the metal steps onto the helipad.

I walked to the end and my toes curled around the edge as I looked down. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up. The rain dripped down my face and soaked my sweatshirt.

"Having fun?" Oleg asked as he walked onto the helipad. I glanced back at him and smiled. I looked up at the clouds for a brief moment until Oleg began talking.

"Are you alright?" he asked nicely. I shook my head. "I'm far from okay. But I'll manage" I said closing my eyes again.

When I closed my eyes all I saw was Johnny. His smile, his eyes. I could hear his laugh. I need him. And I'm going to find him.

I heard Oleg walking back inside and I sank down to my knees. I hugged my knees and stared off into the distance as I was soaked in rain and tears. I needed to find him but with Viola and Shaundi knowing that I'm pregnant, they'd never let me leave.

I had to go now. I looked behind me at the purple helicopter. I stood up slowly and hoped in. I slipped on the spare shoes I had in there and I started her up and began flying. I could hear yelling from Shaundi as I took off.

I didn't know where to go so I just flew around the outskirts of the city. I couldn't find anything so I turned the other way. Something hit my helicopter and I was spiraling towards the water. The last thing I heard was the beeping of the helicopter.

My hands clenched at my stomach. My baby.

**DUH DUH DUUUUUHHHHH! Haha! Cool, hope you like it!**


	3. Bad Luck

**Well, here goes nothing! Nah nah nah nah nah! Idk. DON'T JUDGE!**

I thrashed to the surface and inhaled oxygen. What the hell hit me? I swam to the shore and crawled onto the sand and sat there. I looked into the water and all I saw was my helicopter.

I got up and turned around to be met with a hand around my throat. I was slammed against the concrete wall that was on the beach. I looked at the man. "Killbane!" I choked out. I started gasping for air and he dropped me.

"What do you want?" I asked, breathing heavily. "I want my city back!" he shouted as he punched me square in the jaw. I rolled a few feet and he grabbed me by my sweatshirt and threw me against the wall.

I groaned as I stood up. He went to punch but I ducked and my elbow went to the back of his head. I kicked his back and his face hit the concrete. I kicked his leg and he budged a little.

He hit me just below my neck and I twirled and slammed into the sand. I felt his hand grab my hair and he pulled me up. He was taking me to a car. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked grabbing at his hand.

"You're bait" he said as I tried breaking out of his grip. "For what?" I asked cluelessly. "I need Johnny Gat" he said slamming me against the car.

I kicked his chest and he stumbled backwards. I grabbed the pocket knife out of my shoe and opened it. "Come get some you son of a bitch" I said bitterly.

He charged at me and I stepped out of the way and he slammed into the car. I slammed my knife into his back and he laughed. I ripped it out and stabbed him again. He laughed and I pulled it out.

I sliced the side of his neck and he let out a groan. I smashed his head into the car window and the glass shattered. He fell to his knees and I kneed him in the face. He fell backwards and I put my foot on his neck.

"What happened to Johnny?" I yelled. "He...escaped from the...plane" he said breathing heavily. I lifted my foot up and slammed it down on his face and he fell unconscious. I put him in the backseat of the car and sped over to the penthouse.

Angel and Viola met me in the parking lot. I got out and opened the door to the backseat. I pulled Killbane out and let him fall on the ground. He was still unconscious. We somehow got him upstairs and we chained him to a chair.

His eyes finally opened. "Rise and shine Killbane" I shouted as I clapped in his ears. He blinked a few times. We had him tied in the chair by the pool and some bricks and rope laying in his eyesight.

"This can go easy or hard and I'm sure you know that hard means you die or I torture you and then you tell me. And easy is that you tell me what I want to know and everyone walks away happy" I said leaning next him.

He nodded in response. "Good" I said. "Now, where's Johnny?" I asked seriously. "I told you. He escaped from the plane and we lost track of him. For all we know he could be dead" Killbane said smiling.

"Now Killbane. I thought we were going to do this the easy way. But, suit yourself" I said grabbing a knife from behind him. I rolled up his sleeve and placed the knife against his skin.

"Where is Johnny?" I asked again. "I don't know" he said angrily. I sliced his arm deep and went back behind to grab another tool. A little acetic acid might help jog his memory.

I grabbed the bottle and twisted it open. I held it over his cut. "Last chance. Where is Johnny?" I asked slowly. "Instead of me repeating myself, how about you go to hell" Killbane said smiling.

"So that's really how you want to play it. Fine. You made your choice" I said. I poured the acid into his cut, causing his skin to bubble. He screamed in pain and I noticed Angel smiling.

I stopped and motioned Angel to come out here. He walked out willingly and took a good look at Killbane. Angel laughed. "So, you feel like answering yet?" I asked lifting his head up.

"Go fuck yourself" he said angrily. I back handed him and Angel looked very amused.

"Ya' know, Killbane. We found out about a little fear of yours" I said bending down to his level. "A little scared of water now are we?" Angel asked.

"If you do not tell me where Johnny is I will let you drown in my pool. And that's a promise" I said angrily. "I. Don't. Know" he said slowly. "Angel, give me a hand" I said as I tipped the chair forward.

Angel and I held Killbane under the water for a little and we finally pulled him up. He was gasping for air. I gave Angel a high-five and a smile. "Did we jog your memory yet?" Angel asked.

"He jumped out of the plane, we put a tracking device on him but he got rid of it. The last spot he was at was Panama. That was about 3 weeks ago" he said breathing heavily.

"Thank you" I said simply. Angel and I walked inside and Viola walked out to have a 'chat' with Killbane. "Is it possible for someone to get from Panama to Stilwater in 3 weeks?" I asked Angel.

"Depending on what type of vehicle he took, probably" Angel said shrugging. I was just about to check on the progress with Pierce but I heard a scream. Angel and I ran outside to where Killbane and Viola were.

Now there just lays a bloodied Viola. She was muttering something and Angel pulled her into his lap. "PIERCE!" I shouted trying to hold back tears. Pierce and Shaundi both ran out.

They helped Angel tend to her wounds. I heard a helicopter whirring. "Killbane you pussy!" I shouted as I ran towards the helipad. It was taking off and I jumped and grabbed onto one of the landing skids.

"AMBER!" Shaundi shouted.

I looked down at everything below and my stomach churned. I climbed up the helicopter and opened the door. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Killbane's head.

"Turn around" I ordered. I felt his foot connect with my chest and I was falling out of the helicopter.

My baby. My Johnny. My forever existence. The family I was starting. Ruined.

Forever.

The stop was very sudden and I hit it way to soon. My eyes opened. I fell on a helicopter that was on a helipad. I hit the windshield of the helicopter. The glass broke my fall. I rolled off and hit the floor off the helipad.

I groaned as I got up. I saw the helicopter that killbane was in heading for the airport. I got into the helicopter and went after him. He landed and I got out of mine and headed towards him.

I jumped and close-lined him in mid-air. He hit the ground and I rolled back up. He tripped me and got up. He tried stomping on me but I rolled out of the way. I kicked him in the face and he ran towards a plane.

"KILLBANE!" I shouted as I ran after him. I was too slow. He was already in the plane and it was taking off. "Damn it!" I shouted.

After the plane disappeared I walked into the airport and headed towards the bathroom. I went into the bathroom and locked the door so no one came in. I pulled the glass out of my arms and I took the smallest piece and set it down.

I rolled my sleeve over my hand and smashed it into smaller bits. I ripped a small piece of fabric off of my sweatshirt and tied it to the smaller piece of glass. I started to stitch myself up.

"Ow" I whined out as I pushed the glass through my skin. I finished and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. I sniffled and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked outside and sat on the curb as I pulled out my phone. "Shaundi, can you come pick me up from the airport" I asked as I wiped tears from my face.

* * *

JOHNNY'S POV

I looked around in the strange environment. I was in an airport in Steelport. I swore that I just saw Amber but I lost her in the crowd. I headed towards the exit. All I saw was a purple car speeding away.

I ran my hand through my short hair. "Fuck" I breathed out. I looked around and spotted a pay phone. I ran over to it and put in some quarters. I couldn't remember Amber's new number so I just put in Legal Lee's number.

"Hello?"

"Lee, it's me, Johnny" I said looking around.

"Johnny, as in Johnny Gat?"

"Yes, who the fuck else would it be?" I asked getting irritated.

"Yeah, that's definitely you. What do you need?"

"Where's Amber?" I asked.

Lee gave me the directions to where she was.

"Okay thanks" I said as I hung up.

I flagged down a taxi and gave him the directions to the penthouse. I felt my chest tighten as I thought of seeing her. I'm gonna get my Pookie.

SHAUNDI'S POV

I kept glancing at Amber and her cuts. I noticed how they were stitched up. "Did you go to the hospital or something?" I asked, gesturing towards the stitches.

"No, I stitched it up myself" she replied while she sniffled. "Is Viola okay?" she asked looking out the window. "She should be. Angel took her to the recovery room in the penthouse" I said nodding.

"Good"

"Let's talk about you. Are you okay?" I asked as I stopped at the stoplight. "I am far from okay" she said laughing a little. "I can't have this baby without him" she said seriously.

"Do you know the gender yet?" I asked looking at her. "No. I don't want to do the ultrasound without Johnny" she croaked.

I never seen this side of her. I was glad that she could open up to me. I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry babe" I whispered.

We drove to the penthouse in silence. We got upstairs and she sat on the couch with her knees to her chest.

JOHNNY'S POV

I saw the penthouse and my heart sped up. I looked to the left and a truck slammed into the taxi.

I kicked the door open and crawled out. I coughed a few times and blinked. My vision was blurry.

I heard people shouting. Someone was pulling me away from the wreckage. I kept whispering the same thing over and over.

"Amber"

**Feedback is always welcome my friends! Love you guys! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Little Raphy

**READ FIRST! In the beginning of this chapter it will be Johnny's point of view. Just thought I'd let you know. Okay, here is the story!**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around and spotted my clothes. I ripped my IV out and got up. I got changed and I peeked out of the door. Security was outside. I shut the door and opened the window.

I grabbed my glasses and turned to the window. I pushed the screen out and jumped down to the lower roof.

I stood up and hopped down to the ground. I had no idea where I was. I looked at the hospital sign and it read:

_Steelport Community Hospital_

Well at least I'm still in Steelport. I started walking away from the hospital.

_AMBER'S POINT OF VIEW_

I sat on the couch for hours just staring out of the window. "Amber! Somebody fitting Johnny's description was taken into the Steelport Community Hospital today" Pierce said running towards me.

"Alright. I'm gonna head over there. Come with me" I said slipping my shoes on. Pierce nodded and we headed to the car.

It was very hard to drive because my belly was slightly hitting the steering wheel. We walked into the hospital and asked the woman if Johnny was here. She nodded and my heart fluttered.

She walked us to the room and opened the door. He was gone. I walked in and the window was wide open. I poked my head out of the window and looked below. He was long gone.

I punched the wall. "Damn it!" I shouted. "Come on, Pierce" I said as I walked out. We went back to the car and I drove around to see if Johnny was walking anywhere. I couldn't find him so I headed back to the penthouse.

"Anything?" Shaundi asked as me and Pierce entered the room. "No. He was long gone once we got there. It was getting dark and I was getting tired. I laid down on the couch and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to a hand over my mouth. I was being dragged out to the helipad. I kicked and tried screaming but nothing came out. A knife went into my stomach. My baby.

I sat up and I was on the couch breathing heavily. My phone was on my stomach in a certain way that caused the pain. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

I paced in the kitchen as I was eating an apple with my hand on my belly. I took little bites as I started to feel sick.

"Daddy will be home soon. Don't worry" I said as I rubbed my belly. "You know Mommy loves you right?" I asked looking down at my belly. "I'm sure once Daddy knows about you he'll love you too" I whispered.

"Daddy needs to be alright. For the both of us" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I promise that Daddy will be here with the both of us" I said as I set down my apple and collapsed to the floor.

I quietly sobbed and cradled my belly. I got the strength to get back to the couch and cry myself to sleep.

I woke up and I went up to my bedroom and got into the shower.

I had my hands on my belly as the warm water ran down my skin. I kept sniffling every once in a while. I heard a knock at my bathroom door and I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

I opened it and there stood Kinzie in baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt which covered her small frame. "Hey, Kinzie" I said smiling. "Hey" she said smiling. "I have been monitoring the traffic cams for you and I think I found him"

"Where?" I asked happily. "He went into the Bridgestone Hotel" she said smiling. I grabbed some clothes and Kinzie turned the other way as I got dressed. I threw on my sweatshirt and walked over to Kinzie.

"Thank you so much" I said as I hugged her. I got in the elevator and went into my car. I sped over to the hotel. I walked inside.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked. "Uh, yeah. Did a man named Johnny Gat check in tonight at all?" I asked. "Well, we really can't give any of that information" she said apologetically

"Please, he is the father of my child" I pleaded. She thought about it then nodded. "Mr. Gat is in room 446 on the 6th floor" she said nicely. "Thank you" I said as I took the steps up to the sixth floor.

I found the door 446 and my heart sped up. I knocked and I heard footsteps. "Daddy's coming, Daddy's coming" I whispered happily. "Amber" Johnny whispered as he opened the door.

"Johnny" I whispered smiling. He cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. I broke the kiss. "I missed you so much" I said crying.

I sat up on the couch. Was this fucking inception or some shit. I heard the elevator ding and I turned around. I'm pretty sure everyone didn't come up together but everyone was there.

"I need to tell you guys something" I blurted out. I stood up. "I'm pregnant"

Everyone's eyes went wide and their jaws hit the floor. They eventually smiled.

_ABOUT 4 MONTHS LATER_

I laid in the hospital bed as I held my baby boy, Raphael close. Little Raphy was sucking on the nipple of the bottle with his eyes closed. I couldn't help but smile.

_A YEAR LATER_

I put Raphael in his crib and my phone vibrated. I exited the room and answered it.

"Hey" I whispered. "I really wish that I was there with you two" Johnny said quietly. "I know"

"If Killbane wasn't tracking me, I would be there with you guys" he said angrily. I remained silent. "I only got to see Raphael once and that's bullshit" he said into the phone.

There was a thump from Raphael's room. "You still there?" Johnny asked. I opened the door to find an open window and an empty crib. I ran to the window and saw a helicopter take off.

"Amber!" he shouted.

"Someone took Raphael!" I shouted. I was on the verge of crying. "What? Just now?" Johnny asked frantically.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Johnny, I need you to track down anyone with ties to Killbane while I look for Raphael" I said as I put my jacket over me. I only had a bra on underneath. I slipped on my black chic boots and put on a black cap with a white fleur de lis saints symbol on it.

"Okay, call me when you find him and tell me when you kill the son of a bitch who took him" Johnny said as I took a deep breath.

"Alright, I love you" I breathed out. "I love you too"

I called everyone and told them what happened. After I hung up with Angel my phone rang. I answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Top of the syndicate tower. Five minutes" Killbane said before he hung up.

I ran to the helipad and hopped into the V-tol that arrived a few minutes ago.

At the top of the syndicate I followed little arrows that pointed towards the back edge of the building. I walked up the yellow steps and looked down. I turned around and there stood Killbane holding Raphael.

"You bastard!" I shouted. "Mama" Raphael cried, reaching towards me. I bit my quivering lip. "You've been getting in the way" Killbane said with a grin dancing on his lips.

"If you jump off this building right now, I will give Raphael to Johnny" Killbane said. _How did he know his name?_ I turned my head towards the edge and turned back to Killbane.

"Can I just kiss my baby?" I asked. He sighed. "Fine"

I put my hands on Raphael's face and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Raphael" I whispered.

Before I knew it I was falling. I was headed towards the water. I had a greater chance of surviving this but it'd be hard. I put my feet straight down, crossed my arm over my chest as the other one pinched my nose.

I opened my eyes and looked around. All I saw was the twilight sky. I sat up. I was on a boat. "Darling, are you alright?" A woman asked as she cradled my face. "Yeah. What happened?" I asked.

"My husband and I found you in the water" she said as she removed her hands from my face.

"Where are we?" I asked. "We are now docking in Stilwater" she said. I shot up to my feet.

I walked down the streets of Stilwater with my hands in my jacket pockets. I took a shortcut in an alley-way to get to Planet Saints. I heard three pairs of footsteps behind me.

I was slammed against the wall by a luchadore. Two others were lingering behind him. I was kept pinned against the wall.

"Killbane thinks your dead" the first one said. "And it's gonna stay that way" I said before I kneed him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards.

I punched the second one, kicked the third one, and snapped the first one's neck. I smashed the third one's head into the wall. I then repeatedly punched the second one in the nose.

The third one slammed me into the ground and tried to pull my jacket off. He flipped me so I could face him and stabbed me in the lower abdomen. He put his hand over my mouth to prevent my scream.

I punched him in the face, stood up, and stomped on his neck. I pulled the knife out and ran to the Planet Saints. On the way there I headed into the hospital. I grabbed a few gauze and alcohol swabs.

In the Planet Saints I grabbed a few clothes and headed into the changing rooms. I unzipped my jacket and wiped the alcohol swab on the wound. I put the gauze on and began to take all my other clothes off.

I put on a white dress shirt with a black tie. A pair of black Steampunk fighter pants with my gun in the holster, and a pair of black Rebel Kid boots with white laces.

I pulled out my phone as I walked down the sidewalk. I dialed Johnny's number. I was surprised that my phone still worked.

"Did you find him?" Johnny asked. "Killbane has him" I said though gritted teeth.

"Well you're in luck because I found him"

"Where?" I asked quickly. "Right now, he's in Steelport at the Airport. He's headed to China" he said.

"Alright, I'm getting on the next flight" I said.

"I'm going with you" Johnny said.

"Okay. Where do you want to meet?" I asked. "Stilwater Airlines. I'm getting on plane to Stilwater now. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm actually in Stilwater, so I guess I'll head there now" I said as I waved down a taxi. I got in. "Stilwater Airlines, please" I said nicely to the cab driver.

He smiled and nodded. "Alright, well I'm boarding now so I'll call you when I touch down" he said.

"Okay, I love you, Johnny" I said quietly. "I love you too, Pookie" he said. I hung up and looked out the window.

I needed to find Killbane, and when I find Killbane, I will find Raphael. I sighed.

"We'll be there in about five minutes" the cab driver said. "Good, thanks" I said giving him a smile in the mirror.

I closed my eyes as a few tears strolled down my cheeks.

**Let me know how you liked it. It took me a little bit because I erased it and started all over. Anyway I hope you liked it!**


	5. The Metal Death-Trap

**I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

I held my knees to my chest as I waited for Johnny to get here. There was barely anyone here. After a few minutes I stood up and walked to the Freckle Bitches and got myself a burger and one for Johnny.

I again, sat back down and ate. I threw away my wrapper and sighed impatiently. This was taking fucking forever. I started pacing. I then started talking to myself.

"He'll be here soon, Amber. Just sit down and take a deep breath" I whispered to myself. I sat down took a deep breath. "Fuck it! I can't do it!" I said standing up.

_"Flight 245 from England will be departing at gate 6" _A woman announced. I stopped. That was Johnny's flight. I needed to see him. I needed him to hold me in his arms as I cried. He wouldn't think less of me if I cried. This would be the perfect scenario to cry in.

I mean, seriously. My baby boy was kidnapped. _Oh God._ My baby boy was kidnapped! That thought alone was strong enough to bring tears to my eyes. It brought tears to my eyes faster than chopping onions did. _Damn_ did those sting.

People started coming out of the doors and my eyes scanned for Johnny. The minute our eyes locked we were running towards each other.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and quietly cried in his shoulder. "Killbane took him. The son of a bitch took him!" I cried quietly.

He stroked the back of my hair. "We'll find Raphael. We'll also find Killbane and beat the shit out of him" Johnny said letting go. I walked over to my things. I threw Johnny the bag of food.

Shaundi met me at the Airport before to give me my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and I handed Johnny his plane ticket. "So I got off a plane to get back on one?" he asked as we walked towards the boarding doors.

"It was worth it and you know it" I said smiling.

We sat next to each other on the plane. I had the window seat, Johnny was in the middle, and some whore was sitting next to Johnny.

"Wanna go do it in the bathroom?" the whore asked Johnny. "Fuck off and stop flirting with my husband" I said angrily. She asked someone else and they headed back to the bathroom. I shook my head in disgust.

"I'm your husband?" he asked, smiling. I shrugged. "You will be"

He laughed a bit. "We will be arriving in Shanghai in ten hours so make yourself comfortable" the flight attendant announced.

I was surprised that the seats reclined. We were in first class but still. It was a plane from Stilwater Airlines. What should I expect?

I nuzzled into Johnny's shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke up with a fuzzy blanket over Johnny and I. There was sunlight peeking through the window cover. I slammed it shut. Way too bright for me.

I wrapped my hand around Johnny's as I watched him sleep. The last time I saw him was the day that Raphael was born. Johnny had to leave to keep Raphael and I safe. Johnny's eyes slowly opened and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Hi, beautiful" he said caressing my cheek. "Hey" I whispered back. "I hope he's okay"

"He is. Killbane is just using him as bait to get me" Johnny replied. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" the flight attendant asked. "Two Heineken beers" Johnny said winking at me.

She handed us each one. As she started to turn away I called her back. "Yes?" she said nicely. "How long until we get to Shanghai?" I asked.

"A little over 5 hours" she said smiling. She walked away and I sighed. I leaned towards Johnny and gave him a long kiss. "I missed you" I said leaning my forehead against his. "I missed you too"

"Before you got to the airport, I got in touch with Dao-ming and she hooked us up with a car, some money, and of course, guns"

"Aiight, sounds good. Where do we start to look for Raphael?"

"I'm not sure but Killbane had to have someone who got him a car and money. So if we find the guy he talked to. . ."

"We find Killbane. . ."

"And we find Raphael" I said nodding. I took a swig of my beer. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. "I'll be right back" I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I lifted up my shirt and saw that blood was starting to seep through the gauze. I heard a knock.

"You aiight?" Johnny asked. "I need you to bring me my bag" I said urgently. I opened the door when he came back and pulled him inside. I sat down on the counter and took my sewing box out of my bag.

I took out a needle and tied the string to it. I handed it to Johnny and took my shirt off. "Oh hell no! I can't do this!" Johnny said as he tried to hand the needle back to me.

"I'll give you instructions. Through, pull, knot" I said. He stayed silent. "If you don't do this soon I will bleed out in this very bathroom" I said.

He started to sew. He pulled it through one last time and I whimpered. When he finished we got cleaned up.

"I need you to touch me" I breathed out. Johnny ran his hands down my back and his tongue was in my mouth. Before I knew it I was naked with my legs around Johnny as he drove his cock into me.

About five hours later, Johnny and I exited the plane into the crowded airport filled with unfamiliar faces. I searched for the exit. "Over there" Johnny said pointing towards two sliding doors.

We exited the airport and I searched for the car that Dao-ming got us. She wrote down what the car looked like on a piece of paper.

_A black Acura_

"Back there" I said, pointing towards the back parking lot.

When we made it to the car I opened the doors and took the keys out of the glove box. I popped the trunk and revealed a beautiful abundance of guns.

I let out a low whistle. "I think we're set"

"Totally" I agreed. I shut the trunk and Johnny and I got in the car. I grabbed the bag from the back seat and unzipped it. A few rolls of money, cell phones, and. . . . condoms?

I shut the bag and threw it in the backseat. I chuckled to myself. Dao-ming was a friend of mine when I arrived in Stilwater. She helped me get a place to sleep and food in my stomach. She's been my friend ever since.

When I told her that I had a baby she said that she'd get me condoms. I didn't believe her but I guess I should have.

I pulled into what looked like a hotel. I turned the car off and looked at Johnny. "We won't be able to do this on our own"

"Nah, we can do it. Maybe-"

"Johnny. How are we going to track down _anyone_ who came in contact with Killbane? How're the two of us going to take down _all _of Killbane's guards when we find him?"

He stayed silent. "Y'know, asking for help isn't a sign of weakness. Don't refuse help when it's there" I said softly. There was a brief silence. "Who're we getting to help?" Johnny asked.

I smiled. Johnny knows that cooperation is what we need for this to work out.

"For fucks sake, Pierce! You're staying there with Zimos! This is not up for discussion!" I shouted at Pierce through the phone. "Fine! Jesus!" Pierce said. I sighed. "Look, Pierce-"

"No, I get it" he said quietly. I felt like a piece of shit. "Pierce, just listen I-" A beeping noise caused me to stop. He hung up and I don't blame him one bit. I set my phone down and ran my hand through my hair.

I wanted Zimos and Pierce to look after everything while everyone else headed up here to help. I think it was 2:00am. I wasn't sure. The light was off and Johnny was already sleeping. I took my shoes off and crawled into bed next to him.

"How do you sleep?" I whispered, looking at Johnny. I was surprised that he responded. "I'm wide awake" he said. I nodded and sighed. After a while Johnny got up and got into the shower

He took a shower whenever he couldn't sleep. I kept squirming as terrible thoughts kept entering my mind. I sat up and swung my feet to the side. My feet prodded along the tile of the bathroom.

I don't think that he knows I'm in here. "I'm pretty sure that you know what it feels like to have something important ripped away from you?" Johnny said causing me to jump. "Quite a few times actually"

"Does Raphael even know I exist?"

"I show him pictures of you and tell him that's his Daddy. Whenever he sees them he says Daddy" I replied. He chuckled. "I still can't believe I'm a dad"

"I can't believe that you haven't bailed out on me"

"Why would I do that?" he asked getting serious. "Well. . . . Gangs and babies don't mix, y'know"

"You've been mixing them very well" he said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting angry.

"What? I was just saying that-"

I cut him off. "No, you were just saying that I mixed them together and got my baby-our baby kidnapped"

"I think you're overreacting" he said as the water shut off. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. I heard a loud thump. Johnny had his pants on when I opened my eyes.

"Was that you?" I whispered. He shook his head. I opened the door and peeked out. Nothing. I snuck out of the bathroom and hid behind the corner. I heard someone's footsteps.

I close-lined him. "Nice to see you too, Boss" Pierce choked out. "Pierce! What the fuck are you doing here! I told you to stay with Zimos" I said helping him up.

"C'mon, Boss. You never let me help you with anything" I sighed. "Fine. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"In here, Boss!" Shaundi shouted. I walked into the bigger room and everyone I requested was here. And one extra, which was Pierce. I didn't even know where to start.

"Kinzie, I need you to track anyone who had or has contact with Killbane" I said rubbing my forehead. "I'm on it" Kinzie said as she started to set up her computers.

"You guys can just sit down. Kinzie, that's the only thing we have right now, so I'm counting on you"

"No pressure, right?" she said. I heard a phone ring and I turned towards Johnny. "Hello?"

"It's Killbane" Johnny whispered. I ushered him over to Kinzie. She hooked his phone up to her computer and it was put on speaker.

_"I'm assuming that you heard the news. About Amber's death and that I have possession of your son"_

"If you lay a finger on him, I'll gauge your eyes out" Johnny threatened.

_"Ooo I'm so scared. Amber's dead. That's all I wanted. I'll hand him over to you"_

"Tonight"

_"I'll pick the time and place. Tomorrow 6:00am. In front of Huang He Memorial"_

"With my son"

_"With your son"_

There was a beeping. "Anything?" I asked Kinzie. "Uh, yeah" she said showing me the map with a little red dot. "That's where he is?"

"As far as I can tell. It's one of the many hotels that has everything in English, so you're in luck" she said. "Shaundi and Pierce, come with Johnny and I. And Viola and Angel, follow us. You two stay here" I said pointing to Kinzie and Oleg.

We pulled into the parking lot of the large building with Viola and Angel behind us. I parked and got out. I popped the trunk and walked around back. I took two submachine guns and switched out my holsters.

I put a gun in a holster on each leg. Angel, Viola, Pierce, Shaundi, and Johnny sifted through the guns. "You have to keep them hidden" I reminded them. They got there guns and we walked inside.

Luchadores were scattered around the lobby. "Shootout?" Johnny suggested. I shook my head. I wanted to do this as quiet as possible.

I snuck behind one of the pillars. "Killbane's on the 35th floor with the little brat" One of them said. I went to hit him but I felt a hand around my mouth and someone pulled me back a bit.

"You're supposed to be dead, remember?" Johnny whispered in my ear. He let go and we headed towards the elevator. I hit the number 35 and the button shined red and the doors closed.

"You know what room he's in?" Viola asked. "Nope"

"You're gonna wing it?" Angel asked. "Yup" I said as the number above the doors hit 33 then 34, then. . .

_CLUNK_

We stopped. The lights flickered. Then pitch black. "What happened?" Shaundi asked. I heard static. "Trapped in an elevator in pitch black, hanging over 34 floors of nothing. Even you six can't survive that"

"Matt you son of a bitch!" I shouted. "I gave you a chance to live and you screw it all up!"

"Oh believe me. I still have a chance to live. Especially with you gone" Matt said chuckling a bit.

"Matt, you don't have to do this. You can still walk away from this, you still have time" I said.

"That chance is now. If I kill you now it will all be over"

I scoffed. "Did Killbane promise you that? You remember what he did to Kiki. You were there. You saw what happened. Killbane is a lying bastard. You should know that more than anyone"

"I didn't want this to happen" he whispered. There was static. "Matt!"

"Anything you want to get off your chest?"

"Not again Pierce" I said. "I don't know how to swim" Angel said. "My parents are Jewish" Shaundi said.

"I don't know how to make pancakes" Viola said. "I'm afraid of Slenderman" Pierce said. "We're in the dark, did you really have to say that?" I asked.

"Sorry" Pierce said. "I watch cartoons" Johnny admitted. "I sleep with a stuffed cow and tiger" I said. Everyone was silent. "I can't believe we all just said what we did" Shaundi said.

The top of the elevator opened. I saw Matt Millers face illuminated by his glowing blue outfit.

"You came to kill us yourself?" Viola asked. "I came here to help you" he said. "The elevator is stuck and the wire could snap in seconds" We just stared at him blankly.

"Now come on" he said ushering us out. Pierce boosted Shaundi up, then Viola went, then Pierce, and then Angel.

Johnny and I stared at each other. "Go Johnny"

"Not without you"

"Don't take my line, bitch" I said smiling. "Will one of you just come on" Matt said. I pushed Johnny and he climbed up. I heard the elevator creek. "I hate elevators" I mumbled.

"The wire's about to snap! C'mon!" Matt shouted. I hopped up and I heard the wire snap. I jumped and reached out for something. Anything. I grabbed a hand. I thought it was Johnny until I looked up.

Matt Miller saved my life. He helped me up onto the beam. "Where to?" Johnny asked. "Right there" Matt said, pointing to a vent.

I was the last one to go in. Nothing like a morning in China when you're army crawling inside a metal claustrophobia tube.

I slid out and didn't realize that it was a four-foot drop. Apparently Pierce didn't either. As Pierce was starting to get up as I fell on his back. _"Ugh"_ he groaned.

"Oops, sorry Pierce" I said as I stood up. I helped him up.

We followed Matt into the hallway. I pulled Pierce to the side by the wall. "Look, Pierce I'm sorry for. . . well, everything I guess. I don't appreciate what you do and I should"

"I know" he said smiling. "And it's okay"

"Good" I said as I leaned against the wall and it shifted. Pierce tried to grab me and we were both put on the other side of the wall.

"Hey! You're not allowed in here!" One of the luchadores shouted.

"On your knees!" The other one said. I got on my knees and Pierce stayed standing. "What the hell are you doing?" Pierce asked. He was playing along. "Get on your knees. We lost" I said to him.

The on luchadore came behind me and pointed the gun at my head. "Get on your fucking knees" I said louder.

"I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do"

"What're you gonna do about it, you little bitch"

"Don't fucking go there"

"Or what, huh?"

The luchadores were distracted. I spun around took the gun from out of his hand. I kneed him in the stomach and kicked him back. I shot him in the head. I heard a gunshot from behind me.

I spun around and saw the luchadore on the floor and Pierce standing over him. "Nice job, Pierce"

I pushed on the wall and it opened. Pierce was behind me and everyone wa standing there. "We were banging on the wall. Couldn't you hear us?" Shaundi asked.

I shook my head. "Everything's under control" I said, following Matt again.

"Killbane is staying in the room around the corner and down the hall" Matt said.

He turned the corner and I heard a gunshot. Matt fell to the floor and I actually felt the stinging in my eyes. "NO!" I shouted running to his aid. He was shot in the chest. I pointed my gun at the luchadore and shot.

"I'm N-Not ready t-to die" he whispered. "You're not gonna die. You're not gonna die" I whispered.

Viola came to the other side of Matt. Viola took off her jacket and put pressure on his chest. He whimpered. He started to close his eyes. "Matt, keep your eyes open" I said as I shook him.

His eyes opened again. "I'll stay here, go get Raphael" Viola said. "Keep him alive" I said after a long silence.

I heard a baby crying. I ran down the hall and kicked down the door in which the noise was coming from.

Killbane had a gun to Raphael's head. "You were supposed to be dead" he said.

"You were supposed to be killed but here we are" I said pulling out my gun. "Put it down or I'll shoot" "Put it down, now!"

"I'll shoot! I'll fucking do it!"

_BANG_

**Oh no! What happened? Aww you're going to have to wait. Poor you! You'll live! :)**


End file.
